Another Alien Takeover Plot
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: Another alien threat had emerged in South Park which it is slowly taking the town over as its first step of its planning of conquering the Earth...Can a small band of uninfected stop the takeover in its tracks before its too late.
1. The new threat

Warning: This South Park Fan fiction story has very foul language, implied sexual situations and terms, little blood and gore, along with a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't own or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central because I write my own stories between season breaks .It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

**Another Alien Takeover Plot**

**Chapter 1: The new threat**

One mild yet sunny Morning has just settles over the small sleepy semi- normal mountain town of South Park , Colorado where the residents were out doing their errands which there is a storm is heading toward their way which they're not noticing that something like a meteorite or something big had crashed from the night skies in the woods over night. Cut at South Park Elem. School inside the classroom # 7 which the class was sitting and chatting among each others before Mr. Garrison gets in which they're discussing their plans for the weekend. That is when both Garrison and Mackey came walking inside the door with a long red hair girl who was wearing a hot pink jacket and white pants.

"Oh, come on, Mackey that my class is crowded enough already?!" Garrison said as he was putting his lesson planner down on his desk.

"Herbert, that you must take you into your class which all of the fourth grade classes are filled mmmkay." Mackey replied which Garrison just stood there rolling his eyes than sighs heavily.

"Fine, I'll take her." Garrison said which the tone of his voice sounds not pleased at all. "Take your seat next to Dovahkiin and Craig, Michelle ….Well, class that we have a brand new student , Michelle Rogers joining this three rings circus…. let 's welcomes her to the class." As Mr. Mackey walks away from the room to heads back to his office at that moment.

"Gawddamnit, we have a daywalker in our amidst you guys?!" Cartman said which he is really determined to ruin the new student 's day that he haven't picked on Dovahkiin that much because Dovahkiin will kick his ass after seeing him in many battles.

"Shut up you fat asshole !" Kyle replied in a hiss as he angrily looks up at Cartman who was grinning cruelly as the new girl had taken her seat.

"Oh, fuck off, Kahl !" Cartman snapped as he glares back angrily at Kyle who was glaring back at him.

"Boys that is an enough with the fighting which I'll give you all detention or a test if you don't knock it off." Garrison screams which all of them had shut up at that moment.

"Well that I'm take it that someone have sand in their vagina you guys?!" Cartman whispered softly which everyone just sat there looking very pissed right now.

Later on that very same day during the lunch hour which Mr. Garrison was sitting at his desk eating his lunch and grading papers when someone had came into the room and close the door behind them.

"Can I'm help you with something?!" Garrison asks which he looks very confused at the person who was heading toward him at that moment that outside of the classroom that the boys and other kids were standing out of the room enjoying their break and lunch when they had heard a bump that came from the classroom.

"Dude, what the hell is that noise had came from?" Stan asks which everyone had stopped in their tracks to looks around to see what is making it.

"Mr. Garrison, are you okay in there?" Kenny said as he had knocked on the door and noticed it is locked. "Hey, you guys the classroom's door is locked right now."

"What?" Kyle replied in a very shocked tone voice as the other kids had rush up to get the door open but no luck at all.

"Why do we care about Garrison which he is an asshole to us all time?" Craig said while shrugging his shoulders that he don't care at all.

"Yeah…you're right, Craig." Stan answered which all of the kids begins to walks away from the scene to heads back into the lunch room.

"Fuck yeah…I'm going to finish my cupcakes which you assholes aren't getting any." Cartman said while he was busy with shoving food into his fat mouth.

"You don't need those damned cupcakes at all fat boy." Kyle protested which Cartman just glares back at him and gives him the finger to him.

"I'll do whatevea, I'm want Jew boy !" Cartman said while Kyle was standing there rolling his eyes.

An hour later back in class which the class had quickly notices something is wrong with Garrison was acting very oddly that he isn't acting like an asshole like he did earlier which he was an emotionless meat puppet as the class looks at each other's with great concern than at their own teacher who was standing there chugging a bottle of black colored liquid down like a manic and trying to covered his neck area up.

"Geez whiz, Mr. Garrison must be really thirsty, fellas and ladies." Butters said while the others looks on in great shock to what they've just seen a few seconds ago.

"Class, we're going to do a report on your family trees?!" Garrison said in a coldly tone voice which all of the kids just sat there in very confused stance as they looks at him.

"What the fuck is this for?" Stan added as he looks at Kyle with a very confused tone.

"It is just a little project I'd putted together during the lunch hour." Garrison said while he was smiling very bitterly.

"Huh?" The class replied in unison as they looks at each other's which Kyle have shrugs his shoulders at Stan.

"Mr. Garrison, you know all of our families?!" Clyde said in a very confused tone voice.

"Mr. Garrison , why the fuck are you so mellow out which it is creeping us all right now?!" Cartman asks which the class just sat there looking very terrified at that moment. Not long after school which the kids had peeped into the teacher lounge's windows where the emotionless looking teachers were standing around with plastic cups and bottle filled with the same black liquid.

"As the plan to convert all teachers and staff is completed before we can begins to converts the children and the town's officials into the hive and set in motion of our invasion of this world." Mrs. Streibel asks where all of the staff had gathered.

"Alien invasion?" The kids muttered under their breaths to what they'd just heard which they're completely scared to death.

"Dude, we're fucked….fucking aliens again?!" Dovahkiin said along with a heavy sigh which he have to deal with aliens again after his bad experience over a year ago.

"I see we should warned about this to the other adults then." Wendy said.

"Wendy, we'd already pissed most of the adults off with our bad behavior." Stan added which Wendy was standing there rolling her eyes at him.

"For God's sake…..You and your friends are complete idiots." Wendy hissed angrily as she looks at Stan.

XXXXXX

At the same time across town….Cut to South Park City Hall inside the dimmed lit mayor's office where Mayor McDaniels was laying back in her brown colored and shiny leather chair with a black colored eye cloth that says "Fuck off" in clear rhinestones to nurse her growing migraine headache right now which she can't go home at all that she has a lot of paperwork to do. That is when Pete along with Dovahkiin and the boys had came rushing into the room where Pete had pulled the mask up to look into her aching and highly sensitive eyes.

"Aunt Mary, we need to talk to you right now." Pete said which she had sat up from her spot that she looks very pissed as she looks at them.

"What is it now, you damned kids that I'm trying to get a rid of my migraine?!" McDaniels said in a very annoyed tone voice .

"Well, mayor…..It's our teachers which they're acting very strange right now?!" Dovahkiin replied as he had stepped forward toward her desk.

"Oh, What Garrison had became now?!" McDaniels said as she sat there and rolling her eyes at them which all sudden she had felt sharp pain that she had felt when Mabus was within her body that she had putted her hand on her forehead.

"Mayor, we thinks it is another alien invasion." Kyle added which she had raise a brow as she looks at them.

"Yeah….they're drinking black goo shit, mayor." Stan butts into the conversion.

"Just great that all of we needed…..I'm so done with fucking aliens by now?!" McDaniels said along with a heavy sigh that she had remembered her possession by Mabus, The Colonists threat, the U.F.O. had crashed into the mall that caused the Nazi zombies outbreak.

"You hate aliens too, madam? " Dovahkiin questioned that he looks very shocked at her

"Aunt Mary, are you okay?" Pete asks which his voice was filled with great concern as he looks at her that is when she had picked her phone up to call someone.

"Hey, George….Can you send two officers over to the school to check things out which I've Pete and a group of children here ranting about their teachers are acting strangely….. Called me lately when they come back with the report?" McDaniels said into the phone which she had her back turned to them which they looks at her neck area that it is cleared that is when she had sensed someone is coming that she still sensed another alien from a mile away. "I'll called you back…Kids, we needs to get out of here now."

"Why, Aunt Mary?" Pete asks while he was flicking his long bangs out of his face while they're walking out of her office which the mayor had sneaked a pistol into her jacket that they'd gone through the service door in the back to heads over to the police station.

"Peter, just do it as I'm tell you for God's sake?!" McDaniels said as she pushed them on the stairwell that no one hardly uses anymore that is when Mr. Alder had came walking into the waiting room and up to the Mrs. Cunningham the mayor's personal secretary who was sitting at her desk .

"Can help you sir?" Mrs. Cunningham asks as she looks up at her computer screen which she have important stuff to do.

"Yes, madam…Is the mayor is here right now?" Mr. Alder said which he looks very pale and have dark circles around his eyes.

"Yes, but she is currently in a meeting right now, sir." Mrs. Cunningham replied.

A few minutes later…. Inside BarBrady's office where all of the kids were sitting around while Mayor McDaniels along with Yates and BarBrady were talking with each others about the new threat. That BarBrady was sitting at his desk that her aides was standing behind her.

"So, Mayor McDaniels you think that we have another alien threat from the claims of these annoying kids?!" Yates said while he was smoking his cigarette which he was standing before his commanding officer's desk.

"What did I'd said, Harris…Jesus Christ, you know that these kids had stopped many threats unlike you ass clowns ?" McDaniels snapped back to him which she had rolled her eyes at his comment that she had lumps herself into one of the black suede chairs which her migraine is getting much worse that she still have Mabus' powers within her that laying dominant once again had just reawakened .

"Wait...Wait...Wait.. That is a enough with the argument lady and gentleman that we can wait for the report when our officers gets back from the school." BarBrady said as he had stepped between them to get them to stops argument.

"No shit, George that I know that?!" McDaniels snapped back at her own police chief that she doesn't feels good at all right now. "I'm can sensed something is in the air which I'm still have Mabus' foresight power."

"Oh, fuck?!" The boys said in unison and in great shock to what they'd just heard.

"Guys, did you tell me about Mabus while we're in Springfield?" Dovahkiin said as he looks very concerned at his friends.

"Yeah...We did told you about that evil fucker?!" Cartman answered.

"Kid, that I'm don't wanted to be reminded about him at all." McDaniels said when she had overheard them talking which her voice is filled with guilty. "That son of bitch almost destroyed me?!"

"God, that monster played you so well when you're possessed by it?!" Johnson added which the mayor had quickly turned to look at him with a dark glare.

"Why thanks, Johnson for that terrible memory?!" McDaniels replied which not pleased tone voice while she was sitting there that she have her palm of her left hand was resting on her left cheek.

_**"To Be Continued"**_

**Author's Notes: I'd written this story to parody those cheesy SYFY Channel's TV movies and 90's alien invasions movies which I'm wanted to do it so bad over the years which it is finally happening while I'm on writer's Block on chapter 4 of The After School Outrage right now which that one is written half through that it will be up very soon.**


	2. Beware the Slugs

**Chapter 2: Beware the Slugs**

Meanwhile at the dark filled school where the trio of officers that is made of Peterson, Knowles and Stevens were walking through the building with their guns draw and flashlights out as their search through the entire building that is when they'd stumbled across a smeared trail of blood and black ooze across the floor of the hallway which they follows it down to the boiler room where the zombized teachers had gathered around in a large wasp looking hive where they had saw a bunch of medium sided slugs swimming around in a large containment pool that was covered with black oozy looking algae looking like tar which all sudden that is when Peterson had decided to swoops one of these slugs up in a mason jar .

"Peterson, what the hell are you doing?" Stevens asks in a very low whispering voice as he looks very stunned along with the young and dashing African American officer named Curtis Knowles looking the same which they'd quietly left the room and heads back to the station to show the evidence to their superiors.

"That we needs to show this to the sarge, mayor and chief?!" Peterson replied in a low whisper as they had sneaked out of the building.

"No one is following us out of the building at all you guys." Knowles said while he looks around the area along with Stevens.

A few minutes later….Back at the school inside BarBrady's office that the boys are still there sitting on the sofa looking very bored while the mayor was quietly pacing back and forth that is when the trio of the officers came running into there with the jar.

"Boys, what the hell is it?" Yates asks as they had placed the jar inside of it where a long gray colored slug looking creature was swimming around or trying to get out of the jar on the desk that BarBrady looks very shocked at the sight of it.

"Sir, we've found these swimming around in a large containment pool that was filled with black ooze that is hidden within the boiler room of the school along with a large wasp looking hive which the local teachers looks very rugged right now." Peterson said .

"Ha-Ha…Those things looks like something out of a cheesy ass SYFY Channel's alien invasion movies you guys?!" Cartman said while laughing his ass off right now.

"You guys that is why Mr. Garrison was hiding his neck from us earlier in the day which I think he is being controlled by one of these creatures." Kyle said which all of the adults looks at each other's that Kenny had pulled on his hood's strings in fear.

"Dude, I'd thought that being probed was bad enough?!" Dovahkiin said under his breath while he was remembering his traumatic abduction by the visitors that had caused the Nazi zombies outbreak after he had crashed their ship into the local mall over a year ago.

"Well, we needs a way to kill these things before these could spread out through our town like the plague?!" McDaniels said as she had stopped in her tracks to voice her concern that she doesn't wants to be a host to another alien being that one time was an enough.

"Madam Mayor that we needs to take this creature to a scientist who can study its biology and weakness like Dr. Mephesto; I'm guess?!" Yates replied which the mayor just stood there rolling her eyes with great disgust which she finds the man as a quack that most of his experiments had caused a lot of damage in the town over the years.

"What, Mephesto that fucking quack that you got to be fucking kidding me right now, Harris?!" McDaniels explained as she stood there which she has her hands folded together behind her.

"She hates Mephesto with a passion, because his many experiments had rampaged through the town many times and costs a lot of damage over the years." Johnson whispered into Murphey's ear who had nodded in agreement which BarBrady had notices the creature was quivering in fear when Mayor McDaniels stands near it .

"Uh, Mary?" BarBrady said in a very concerned tone voice which the mayor quickly turns to looks at him that he was pointing his fingers at the jar at that moment.

"What is it, George?!" McDaniels said that is when she looks down at the jar which the boys stood there looking at it.

"Hey mayor, this thing is fucking scared of you for some reason….Well, even in outer space that they know you're a bitch?!" Cartman said along with laughter which the mayor stood there rolling her eyes at him .

"Oh, fuck you kid that you'd been really testing my patience lately!" McDaniels snapped back with great annoyance as she was glaring down at fat ass which she had cocked a brow.

Aunt Mary, I'm just wondering if that thing had sensed the undying essence of Mabus within you which I've a theory that Mabus and his alien minions had put fear within the other aliens while they're on their conquering spree across the galaxy." Pete said as he had stepped forward .

"Fine….Just get that damned thing over to that quack?!" McDaniels demanded which all of them were walking out of the office to heads to Mephesto's lab at that moment.

An half hour later cut to Mephesto's lab where Mephesto had was looking at the specimen after it was fried to death by a stun gun while McDaniels, the boys, Dovahkiin, the mayor aides, BarBrady, Yates and Murphey.

"Yes….This is very interesting find on this specimen that you'd brought to me?!" Mephesto said as he was looking the creature through the telescope while Kevin was standing next to him handling surgical tools to him.

"Oh, man that this shit is making me sick to my stomach?!" Stan said which he looks very sick to his stomach.

"So, Mephesto how these damned things take control of their hosts?" McDaniels asks with great concern as she glares at Mephesto scornfully.

"Well, mayor which you can see it is a sucker for its mouth that released a tentacle through the spinal cord up to the brain when it had attracted itself to a host?!" Mephesto explains away which the mayor was standing there with her arms folded.

"Those poor bastards?!" Yates said while thinking about those hosts and smoking a cigarette that the mayor had once again begins to pace back and forth in a worried state.

"But I'm needs another alive specimen to see how it control the host?!" Mephesto replied which Knowles, Peterson and Stevens just stood there that they won't want to go back to the school to captures another one.

"Oh, Hell no….. That we aren't going back to there at all, sir?!" Peterson said while Yates just looks at them.

"Sir, I'll go to the school to get another one." Dovahkiin said that he has stepped forward which the other boys looks very shocked.

"What?!" The other boys said in unison as they looks at each other's in a very shocked way.

XXXX

Later on that night, outside of the school where the boys were dressed in dark colored clothes while Craig and those guys were keeping watch over the operation which the boys will be inside the building.

"Cool….When did we gets to use the police issued walkie- talkies you guys?" Craig said while Dovahkiin was passing the walkie- talkies out to his friends.

"You should thanks Det. Sgt. Yates for letting us to use these?!" Dovahkiin said which the half of them were going through the kitchen while the others hides in the bushes to keep watch. A few seconds later inside the darkened hallway which the boys were quietly wandering which Dovahkiin have his baseball bat out to be ready to strike out on any alien controlled humans if they will come across.

"Boy, this reminds me of when we're fighting over the stick." Butters whispered which all of the boys just looks at him very funny that is when they've heard someone coming toward them which they've hidden in the bathroom that it was Principal Victoria , Mr. Mackey were met by Mr. Garrison and Mr. Alder.

"We'd started to converted the local city officials into the hive, but Mayor McDaniels hasn't been converted yet." Mr. Garrison said while the boys had hidden within the furnace vents .

"The queen wants everybody converted into the hive to guards it" Principal Victoria added which the boys looks at each other's very funny that Dovahkiin had slowly and quietly crawling through the vents to get to the boiler room which Kenny follows behind him .

"This is the first step of our invasion of this world then we can take over towns and cities across the state?" Mackey added as they all looks dazed and stare blankly like they are asleep right now.

A few seconds later….Down in the broiler room where both Kenny and Dovahkiin had slithered out of the opening of the vent which they'd succumbed across the pool that is when the alien controlled teachers had spotted them and attacked but Dovahkiin had used his ground stomp attack on them while Kenny had scoops the specimen up into the jar.

"Dude, Let go now!" Kenny mumbles loudly which he and Dovahkiin had sneaked out of the building the same way which the other boys were waiting for them to come out.

"Guys, we needs to go now which I'd knocked a lot of teachers out with my stomp ability?!" Dovahkiin said in a panic which the boys had left the area instantly after they'd left the scene that the controlled humans had came out.

"Someone knows about our plans of conquest." Alder said as they looks out in the darkness that gives the kids the advance to escapes from there.

Back at Mephesto's lab where the top ranked city officials were still there waiting for the kids to come back there that Mayor McDaniels is a very nervous wreck and the city council was there too right now.

"Gawd….Aliens again!" Randy states that is when the boys had came marching into the room with the alive specimen which they're panting very hard from running from the school to there.

"Here, Dr. Mephesto, here is your gift!" Kenny mumbles loudly as he had places the jar on the jar which everyone had gathered around it.

"Please don't put four asses on it?!" Cartman added which the boys begins to laugh.

"Yes… Thanks you boys." Mephesto replied which the mayor was standing there and rubbing her forehead with her hand at the moment that Mephesto had place it in one of his animals cages which it had taken control of a monkey after it had burrowed itself into the back of the neck and gone up in the brain which it had went up to a computer keyword and begins to type away._"There will be nobody left soon!_ That everybody looks at each other's in fear when Mayor McDaniels had came into its view which it had back away in fear which it can sensed Mabus ' essence within her . "This is very interesting that it is afraid of Mayor McDaniels?!"

"Well, Mephesto….It had sensed Mabus' lingering essence on me when he had possessed me and used me as a host?!" McDaniels said as she was leaning back on the back which she was feeling dizzy.

"Uh, mayor that we've a problem while we're in the school that we had overheard Principal Victoria talking about they're starting to convert city officials into their hive." Stan said.

"Gawd….This is just getting much worse?!" Randy butts in which the mayor had motioned him to quiet down with her left hand.

"Hey, mayor….Where is your aides had went to?" Yates asks.

"I've send them to my office to get the numbers for the military and CDC in case that we needs it, Harris…Oh, Shit!" McDaniels said in a panic that she along with the cops had left for City Hall.

A few minutes later….Cut to South Park City Hall where Mayor McDaniels along with the boys , BarBrady, Yates and a couple of officers were there looking for the mayoral assistants that is when they've came across the now controlled aides.

"Mayor, this is the best thing that I've felt?!" Johnson said as he stepped forward which the cops had their guns draw.

"You better stay away from us?!" Yates said while BarBrady was standing behind him guarding Mayor McDaniels and the kids from the possessed aides.

"Soon, we'll be everywhere humans which you can't stops us at all." Johnson said which all sudden Dovahkiin had came behind them and knocked the aides out with his baseball bat that they had fell on the ground.

"Mitch, alert our entire squad now!" Yates demanded while Murphey was on his cell. "Madam mayor that we need to get out of town for our own safety."

"I know a place outside of town gentlemen?!" McDaniels said " I'm truly knows how they feels right now, being trapped in their own bodies." All sudden she looks up which her eyes were glowing fiercely cat yellow.

"Mayor, your eyes?!" Yates said which the mayor's eyes color fades from that yellow back to her normal hazel blue color.

"We needs to get out of here now that they're coming?!" McDaniels said which they had sneaked through the secret passage the wall to get out of there that was hidden behind the large City emblem.

_"To Be Continued"_

_**Author's note: I'd been working on this chapter and The Revenge of The Coon's second chapter at the same time which the latter will be up very soon….Meanwhile the fourth chapter to The After School Outrage is up.**_


	3. Hide and Seek

**Chapter 3: Hide and Seek**

A few minutes later… Cut to the police station inside the weapons room where BarBrady along with McDaniels, Yates, Murphey, Foley, Barkley , Peterson, Knowles and Adams were cleaning out of the weapons storage for protection from the alien threat that is quickly rising within the town's limits that McDaniels had sent the boys and their parents into hiding outside of town. That is when they had heard noises coming from outside of the hallway that they'd hide themselves and armed themselves that Lt. Dawson had came walking in that he had taken over by these alien creatures with a couple officers.

"Goddamnit, Clemons…. They're not here that I'd thought that you had said that you'd saw them on the security cam?!" Dawson protested which the blond overweight desk officer had looks at him in shock that he knows that he'd saw the non converted humans on the screen .

"Sir, I'm swear that I'd saw them entering into this room?!" Clemons answered while looking very puzzled at the scene as they were walking out of the room which the remaining humans had came out of their hiding place.

"That was so super close call , lady and gentlemen?!" Yates said while the mayor was standing there feeling uneasy right now that is when he had noticed her rubbing her temple at that moment. "Madam, are you okay?!"

"We needs to get the hell out of here that I'm feeling like Mabus was inside my mind again." McDaniels said in a greatly dazed tone voice as she have her palms resting on the table. "That I'm starting to think that I can sense who is fucking aliens." That they all look very concerned to the revelation that she'd made.

"Come on you guys…Let get out of here now." Yates ordered that is when BarBrady had motioned them to stop at that moment .

"You guys go ahead that I'm going to create a fake distraction for you guys to escape through the fire escape ." BarBrady said as he had puts his gun out of his holster that McDaniels looks on very terrified to what she had just heard that crazed idea came from his mouth that is when Yates had stepped in to try to stop him from going ahead with his plan.

"Wait a minute, sir that you'd lost your damned mind?!" Yates spoke up against his plan as he had stepped forward to places the palm of his left hand on his superior's right broad shoulder to stopped him from exiting.

"George, I'm ordering you to stand down that we don't need to lose another officer or anyone that we know at all." McDaniels ordered him which he had obeyed her when he had saw her worried look that had formed on her youthful looking face as she looks at him that she doesn't wants him suffered as a host to an alien being like she did with Mabus in secret that he had made her more powerful, stronger and bolder during his possession of her mind and body yet extreme evil to carry out his plan of enslaving humanity and destruction of Earth by against her will that is when they had sneaked out of the building's fire escape to flee the town through the dark alleyways that half of the town had converted into the hive. While they were trekking through an alley when a controlled uniformed officer had stopped them.

"Freezzzeee! We have unconverted humans in our gasp?!" The balding middle aged officer said as he was pointing his loaded pistol at them which all sudden he looks into the mayor's face that her hazel blue eye color was replaced by the possessed yellow colored and raise her left hand in the air that sends the officer flying backward into the wall that he was knocked out cold.

"Jesus Christ…How the hell you did that?!" Yates said as Barkley had went over to his fallen brother that is when a bloodied slug was attracted itself to its host which it was slowly sliding across the officer's back which all of the adults had backed themselves up against the building's outer wall

"Someone please kills it with fire!" Officer Foley screams in a low scream to not to alert the alien controlled humans to their location which Adams had putted his finger on his lips to tell him to shut up at that moment.

"Come on…We needs to get out of town now, before we attracts of more these aliens to us." BarBrady added which they'd ran off into the darkness to use as cover.

Meanwhile at back at City Hall where the controlled school staff along with Johnson and Ted were standing there waiting for something or someone to show up. All sudden where a young and beautiful woman with long fiery red hair and dressed in a tight black leather jumpsuit came walking in which they all went down on their knees in a dazed state.

"My children, is the converting process is almost completed within this area to usher our rule on this planet as its new masters after we had journeyed through the galaxy to find a new home after the long ago invasion of the Gua had made our original home inhabitable ." The woman asks that is when Johnson had stepped forward to explained the situation.

"Well, my highness that we've a major problem right now that a group of unconverted humans had escaped from our gasp?!" Johnson replied.

"Find them now which they could be a great threat to our plans." The woman ordered which she was angrily glaring down at them that her eyes were gleaming ruby red that is when all of the controlled humans had left to continue the search. At the same time somewhere deep in the lost forests where the group of humans were traveling down the path that they'd came path a well hidden underground bunker that the mayor had looks into a eye scanner which the heavy enforced steel door had slides back.

"Welcome to The former Colorado branch of the Raven Nation's sleeper cell that posted to fight the twice failed invasion of Earth by The Gua that there is a kitchen and bunk beds rooms." McDaniels explained as everyone were walking down into the bunker that is when she had heard a click of a gun that was pointed at her head which the cops had their guns draw.

"Who are you that I'm asking that the Gua will do anything?" The balding middle aged man wearing a long white lab coat standing there with a pistol in his hand.

"Nice seeing you, Dr. Monroe that the entire Gua army had been destroyed, but there is a new alien threat had emerged." McDaniels said which he had lowers his gun down that was pointing at her.

"Commander….What a surprise to see you here that I'm wasn't sure that you were possessed by Mabus?!" Dr. Monroe quickly replied as the mayor walks toward him.

"Mabus is dead that I'm was the one had finished him off for revenge." McDaniels said as she was standing there with her hands were clasping together behind her back that she had went to the computer and typed a code in which it had activated something like a warning system within the cells across the globe on the screen reads" Code 14" it means Full scale resistance.

"Well, I'd been feeling lonely later which I'll show you the dorm rooms and kitchen?!" Dr. Monroe said as he was leading the group away for the tour of the bunker. A half hour later down in the lab where the group had showed the jarred and dead alien slug to the doctor."Very interesting that this specimen is just a larva that it must be using human beings as hosts to move around."

"No shit, doc that we all knew about that fact already." Yates expressed his displeasure as he looks at the doctor while the mayor just sat there rolling her eyes with great disgust.

"Oh, excuse me that we have to save the planet once again by another alien invasion is knocking on our damned door right now." McDaniels demanded that her voice was filled with annoyance and fear.

"That we are wondering on how we killed them without harming the hosts at all?!" Randy added while the mayor just sat there looking very tired like something had drained her.

Back in now alien controlled South Park that we're getting glimpse of that they're planning to widening the hive's control across the state of Colorado to other small towns before rest of the world after they'd converted the state police to use to catch humans who resist the invasion and take them to be converted into the growing hive for a roadblock outside of the town limits.

XXXXX

During this time that the kids had settled in the bunks to play a game of Gold Fish minus Kenny and Dovahkiin, also the girls are doing each others' hair to keep busy for the rest of the night, or until they fell asleep while the adults were planning stuff up to fight the aliens and save the town and world from possible alien control. Plus the Goth Kids were sitting there up by the corner smoking their cigarettes and rolling their eyes at their conforming classmates.

"Your turn, fat ass?!" Kyle said after he had taking his turn with his cards as he looks up at him who was taking his time with his cards.

"Oh, fuck of, Jew…..Let's see?!" Cartman replied as he was looking through his cards which the other kids looks on very annoyed at that moment.

"Oh, come on Cartman, just your fucking hand that we have a lot of people who wants to play their hand right now." Craig protested that Cartman was sitting there glaring at him with a dark look.

"And fuck you too, Craig?!" Cartman snapped back which Craig just sat there giving him the finger to expresses his annoyance with him.

"Hey, fellas….Where is Dovahkiin and Kenny had gone to?" Butters asked which he was looking around for any sight of them.

"Maybe they'd found something to do, Butters?!" Stan replied without looking up from his cards that Stan's hunch was true that both boys had found a training room to practice their fighting skills at the moment.

"They don't wants to play with us at all, fellas?" Butters questioned that Cartman just sat there while rolling his eyes at him.

"Gawddamnit, Butters…We are trying to play a game of Gold Fish around here." Cartman hissed.

"That's a good one, Ken?!" Dovahkiin said while he was holding the punching bag while Kenny was busy with punching and kicking the bag like nothing that they were wearing their school's PE clothes that is when they both noticed Mayor McDaniels was standing out in the hallway feeling tired that she was heading for bed. "Madam Mayor, are you okay that you looks like that you'd not been sleeping at all!"

"Kid, what the hell are you talking about that I'm not tired at all that I'm was crying over the latest disaster and victims that we're having right now a few seconds ago for crying aloud ?!" McDaniels defends herself as she turns to looks at them with a weary look that she doesn't wants them dubbing in her personal life at all.

"Bullshit, mayor….You're hiding something from us that I'm can tell it." Kenny mumbles loudly which the mayor just stood there rolling her eyes at him that he isn't giving up at all.

"Kid, there is nothing to concern you at all." McDaniels lied as she was glaring them down with a dark look which she was walking away from them that Dovahkiin was standing there and shrugging his shoulders at him.

"Dude, what the hell is that all about?" Dovahkiin asks as he looks at Kenny with a very concerned look that had formed on his face. "That I'll take it that someone is sick of aliens too?!"

Back in the command center which some of the adults are still debating over the issue on how to destroy the alien threat without harming the human host right now.

"How the hell that we are going to destroy these outer space fuckers without harming our fellow townsfolk at all?" Jimbo asks while Yates are standing there smoking his cigarette right now.

"Do you think that I've the answer to that question, Kern that I'm not a scientist?" Yates replied in a snarky way that BarBrady was sitting there looking very bored from all of the fighting that is when Mayor McDaniels had returned at that moment.

"Oh… There is bitching coming from the group right now that I've to remind you all that we've to stop aliens from outer space threat, before there will be no humans left?!" McDaniels reminded them all as she was standing up next to the map of South Park on the projector screen that was taken by the space satellites in terminal that the roads is covered with bright red glowing dots for the people who are being controlled by these creatures to hunt remaining humans down as their conquest widens to the other towns.

"Man….This is becoming like a plague?!" Randy said that is when everybody just sat there and looking at him with great concern as the mayor had taken her seat next between BarBrady and Yates that she had places the town's public safety and emergencies preparedness planner on the table which she was looking for anything .

"Why the hell that nobody had added "How to fight an alien invasion in your town, and dealing with supernatural shit section that we're prone to on a daily basis?" to this booklet for God's sake?!" McDaniels protested out loud that the book only come up to natural disasters and manmade disasters that is when she had buried her face between her arms. Unaware to the adults that the boys were hiding in the vents listening to the whole conservation.

"Man, Mayor McDaniels is about to have a nervous breakdown." Cartman said along with laughter.

"Dude, you're a heartless asshole." Kyle replied as he glares at Cartman.

"I know that I'm an asshole, Kahl." Cartman answered.

"Boys, I can hear you up in those damned vents due from your childish fighting." McDaniels yelled.

"Goddamnit...Cartman!" Kenny mumbles.

"_**To Be Continued"**_


	4. Secrets and a Plan

**Chapter 4: Secrets and a Plan **

Not long after the meeting had taken place that the survivors had settles in for the night that they all have a very long day tomorrow to defends their town along with the world from alien invaders who are using their friends and family as puppets to carry their evil plans out by conquering the planet that the boys can't sleep at all which they wants to fights the aliens.

"You guys….We needs to heads into town to find the leader of the hive, and destroy the source of their hive which it'll killed all aliens and everybody will be back to normal again?!" Wendy said as she had stepped forward which all of the kids just stood there looking very concerned at her while Annie was sleeping in Dovahkiin's arms who was sitting up against the wall still wide awake and listening to the chatting .

"Booo….Wendy….Boo…Wendy Testaburger…Booo!" Cartman said while everyone just stood there very sorry that Wendy looks very pissed at Cartman for interrupting her.

"Well, Cartman…..Do you have a better answer to the source of our little invasion and the possible theory on why they're here in the first place?!" Wendy snapped back as she glares back at him.

"Uh, Wendy….Look at the Gua's failed conquest that reaches across many universes before they'd eyed our planet for conquest and enslaving humanity." Cartman reminds her about the Gua's failed invasions of Earth.

"Who the hell is the Gua , Stan?" Wendy asks that she looks very confused that is when Stan had let a heavy sigh out under his breath.

"Wendy, Do you remembered when Mayor McDaniels was a really moody bitch and dressing in dark colors that actually that she was really possessed by their planet conquering leader who was planning to invaded our planet?!" Stan quickly replied which Kenny looks super scared while remembering that terrible flashback that he had pulls his parka hood's strings to hides his face.

"Noo… Stan, what the point?!" Wendy replied along with the heavy sigh as she looks at her on and off boyfriend at that moment.

"I'm just saying that we had dealt with many alien invasions before down to the crashed UFO had crashed into the mall that spawned the Nazi zombies, Wendy." Stan replied as he turns to looks at her while she was standing next to Bebe, Annie, Nichole, Millie, Heidi and Sally.

"Dude, I think that Mayor McDaniels don't needs that ugly reminder of her possession at all that she'd been through a enough." Kenny mumbles out loud which he have butts into Stan's and Wendy's conversation.

"Where's Mayor McDaniels anyway you guys?!" Cartman added along with a naughty grin that had formed on his lips.

"Well, Eric that I think that she had went to bed and be alone that she looks very rundown earlier tonight?!" Butters explained that he was nervously wringing his hands together.

"Cartman, you're up to something up in your sleeve right now that I'm can tell?!" Kyle protested which he looks greatly suspiciously at his fat and foul mouthed rival with a dark glare.

"What are you talking about, Kahl?! Cartman said while trying to acts innocent which Kyle just stood there rolling his eyes at him.

Back in now alien controlled town that the alien controlled humans were going around to houses and busiensses to gathered the unconverted humans to be puts into processing camps before converting into the hive that both aides along with the school staff and the police officials are looking over the process.

"Soon, we will take over Denver which it is more easy to defend with more converts from our enemies." Johnson said while Freddie looks very concerned that he was secretly worry about McDaniels and her resistance who had escaped from their custody earlier that night that they're proving to be a threat toward their plans of domination.

"But Mayor McDaniels and her little resistance is thwarting our plans of dominating over this puny species?!" Freddie added which Johnson turns to looks at him with a dark glare.

"You wants to discuss this with our queen then that they'll fall." Johnson quickly replied with a hiss.

"No, that I'm means that she knows our invasion tactics very well like someone is guiding her." Freddie states with concern that all of the converted humans quickly turned and expressed concern for the statement.

"Get to the point, Freddie?!" Garrison butts into the conversation while everyone else stood there looking like mindless zombies.

"The injury report findings on our wounded soldier, who was trying to trapped that group had suffered a blast energy attack….You knows what kind of being can caused that damage." Freddie explained his findings.

"Wait a minute….I'd thought that the Guahead and his army had been destroyed by these humans before we had came here?" Garrison added with great concern.

"So, There is Gua are left on this planet who had decided to stay on this world after the defeat of their despot leader by the humans' hands." Victoria said.

"Freddie, tell our soldiers to get ready for hunting season in the woods." Johnson replied that he was planning to send a search party out in the woods to hunt them down.

XXXX

Meanwhile in the science lab that the doctor had called the adults down there for a meeting, where they had saw a captured female Gua who is living inside an attracted blond haired woman clone being held in the cell that the doctor is using her as test subject and issue donor which all sudden Mayor McDaniels had came up to the cell which the female stood there grinning at her.

"What the fuck is this bitch being held for, doc?!" Yates asks that he looks very shocked when he had saw her.

"She is a Gua loyalist who believes in Mabus' plans of enslaving humanity that she was captured by the Raven Nation operators during a raid to wipe their remaining forces out that I'm using her for issue and blood collection for research." Dr. Monroe quickly replied with his findings.

"What the hell are you grinning about, Gua?!" McDaniels asks as her brows came together while glaring down at her bully.

"I know what are you, my master?!" The Female Gua replied that she can senses the undying essence of her fallen leader within her human captor with her highly sensory power that the Gua didn't know how powerful Mabus was when he was alive .

"Scuse me…" McDaniels added in great shock to the revelation that she'd just stumbled upon which she had backed away from the cell that she was cringing with great disgust at that moment.

"Mary, what wrong?" BarBrady asks that he looks up at her as she turns around looking extremely pale right now.

"Nothing to concern you at all, George?!" McDaniels lied as she walks past him that she was concealing her feelings for him along with the truth of the revelation to take her seat.

"Oh, look you guys that someone is having their monthly bill right now….." Yates whispered to his partner who was silently nodding in full agreement that both McDaniels and BarBrady had overheard them.

"Mother of God, really? Oh, fuck you, Harris that you fucking idiotic assholes are just pissing me off with your frat boys' behavior, that is why?!" McDaniels snapped back that she looks greatly annoyed as she was looking at him with that infamous venomous glare of hers."But anyway that we needs to work together to stops this crisis….Doctor Monroe, you have the floor?!"

"Thank you, madam….I'd been studying the specimen of the new alien threat." Dr. Monroe said that he was standing in front of the lit protection screen which Randy looks very confused that Dr. Mephesto isn't here at all that Mayor McDaniels thinks he is a quack.

"Hold on a minute, doc that I'm wondering where is Mephesto that we had went to him with this first, mayor?!" Randy asks that everyone just stopped chatting and looks at the mayor.

"Well, that we're being hunted down while we're in town like a bunch of animals, Marsh?!" McDaniels replied along with a heavy sigh as she looks at them with those tired eyes of hers.

"You foolish humans that I see that you haven't learned anything from my race's failed invasions on your planet that you'd had been wiped off this planet by us by now, because you all are weak, vain and greedy." The Female Gua said along with hissing laughter. "The Gua were the ones had exterminated most of those slugs like pests that their queen had escaped from their homeworld after we had invaded it in a search for a new home."

"You bitch that we should just kill you that you're the reason that we're in this spot right now." Yates said that he looks dumbfounded than anger had taken over him at that moment.

"Oh, really, Miss alien bitch that we don't take your aliens kindly around here?!" Skeeter said that she just stood there which all sudden her true alien nature come forth in the form of a glowing reddish colored rippled across her face that she wants to bents those steel bars, but the doctor was injecting her with a serum that contained sodium to weakened her that The Gua are addicted to table salt like an human drug addict.

"Yeah right, human scum that your mayor is hiding a secret from you all right now." The female Gua replied that a evil grin had formed on her lips that the mayor looks afraid that her painful secret that she was wanting to keep it quiet.

"What, secret that you're hiding, mayor?" Randy asks that the mayor don't wants to answer his question at all that she wants to leave the room quickly at that moment.

"It is nothing , Marsh?!" McDaniels said in a irritated tone voice that she was being on the defense as she was leaving the room that everybody looks at each other's very funny for a second.

"Man, someone have a bitch bug had crawled up in their ass since last night." Yates said while he was busy with smoking his cigarette that BarBrady had sneaked away from the room.

"Well, she is a complete nervous wreck along with a lack of sleep during this latest bump in the road?!" Randy added that he was rubbing the back of his head with his left hand looking very nervous.

"You guys that we needs to get our defense ready when those aliens comes knocking on our door." Jimbo said while he and Ned were sitting at the table putting bullets into the clips .

" Boy, Jimbo and Ned that you looks like that you're gearing up for war." Gerald said.

"We must put a hell of a resistance against those slugs to make them second guessed on invading this world." Ned explained as he was placing the bullet filled clips on the table.

"Whoa….Wait a minute that we're going to kill our family and friends?" Randy said in a very shocked tone voice as he looks at the bullets.

"No, these bullets are rubber and dart filled bullets that will slowed them down, but we do have real bullets in case that we had failed." Jimbo explained.

At the same time in the commander quarters where Mayor McDaniels was sitting on the edge of the bed so quietly when BarBrady had came scrolling with his cap in his hands standing in front of her which she just looks up at him with tears coming down her face.

"Mary, what wrong that I'm can tell something is bothering you right now?!" BarBrady asks with great concern as he places his left hand on her right shoulder at that moment.

"George, earlier in the meeting that the captured female Gua had told me that the essence of Mabus is still within me that I wants him out of me for good that I don't remembered that dark moment in my life that he only rears his ugly head within me when another alien species arrives on Earth that I'm worries that he comes back from the dead to take over me again." McDaniels said as she had gotten up from her spot, begins to paces back and forth.

"Mary, you're stronger than him that you can use his powers against him for good that I'd saw it within you when he had possessed you by resisting him with all of your stubborn ways that you had fought against him to saved me from his force lighting attack after I'd given what he wanted a better husk with you." BarBrady replied.

"The only thing that I'd not told you about the whole experience that I'd saw his true face and form within me while I'm was trapped in my own mind and body that he scared the fuck out of me and not wishing that anyone have to go through that whole experience like I'd gone through now Johnson, Freddie, Garrison, Vicky, Mackey and everybody else is living it." McDaniels explained as she had places her head on his broad chest for some comfort that is when they'd noticed the boys were walking by that they all were decked out in camo that they're heading into town to save everybody from alien control. "Boys, where the hell are you going that I may ask?!"

"Mayor McDaniels and Officer BarBrady, what a surprise to see you up?" Dovahkiin said in a very surprised tone voice as the two top city officials came walking out of the room.

"Boys, why you've weapons with you?" BarBrady added that he looks very confused as he looks at them.

"Going to town to kick some aliens' asses back to outer space." Stan quickly replied as he looks up at them with great concern.

"No…No…No…I'm afraid that I'll not allow you to do this, because your parents will be on our asses that you do crazy shit." McDaniels said while she was standing there rubbing her forehead."We've a problem that alien controlled humans coming this way."

"What the hell that you know these alien bastards are coming, mayor?!" Cartman asks that she had made a "whatever" motion with her left hand at him. "Wait a Gawddamned minute you guys, she still have Mabus' powers?"

"Who the hell is Mabus that I may regretted asking?" Dovahkiin asked in a very confused tone.

"The alien antichrist who almost brought the end of the world, and used her body as a host which it wasn't pretty to watch at all." Cartman added that she was standing there rolling her eyes at them.

"Kid, a enough with that terrible moment from memory lane that I'm just to forget about it." McDaniels protested.

"Dude, she could be powerful as Princess Kenny and Dovahkiin?!" Stan said that both Kenny and Dovahkiin looks stunned that she have Mabus' gifts along with her immortality that she had grained during her failed suicide attempt, after realizing that terrible mistake that she had made by signing that permit for that hippie jam fest. It is one of many reasons that Mabus wanted to possessed her along with the power of being in control over a small town.

_"To Be Continued"_

_**Author's note: I've major writer's block with the fourth chapter of The Revenge of the Coon right now that I'd decided to work on this instead that I'm going to retry to work it on it again.**_


	5. Mind Games

**Chapter 5: Mind Games**

A few minutes later….Outside of the bunker that the alien controlled humans were coming upon the underground base that is hidden on the hill that is covered with bushes and trees for well hidden cover that they didn't noticed the door at all that it had a sign on it that it say "Danger…Keep out….Abandoned Mine that most of time that hikers and hunters wandered past by it without any second thought to what is hidden down in the shaft.

"The meter is pinpointing a power source somewhere around here?!" Freddie said as he looks down at the meter in secret that he was feels sorry for humans that he is a rebel alien who is against this conquest of this world and populace.

Inside the bunker's security control room that a couple of Raven Nation commandos were seated at the computer, TV screens and control panels watching their new enemies closely that Yates, Murphey and BarBrady were standing there behind them that McDaniels had went to bed for the rest of the night.

"Is the max security system is online, soldier that I'm asking you that we've a bunch of civilians in here right now ." Yates asks with great concern that he had stepped forward .

"Yes, sir that we're fully online that these alien controlled humans don't get through our system that Jordan and other resistance leaders had designed for any alien threat?!" The blond haired Raven Nation commando replied without looking up at the fiery daywalker police sergeant who was hovering over them which BarBrady had sneaked out of the room while nobody isn't paying any attention at all.

"So, our mayor is your cell's leader that I take that she's bitchy to you too?!" Yates asks which he was nudging the commando who was sitting there motionless and glaring at him.

"The reason that the commander had joined the resistance to protect your town from aliens?!" The blond haired commando quickly replied to defended his commander.

At the same time…. Inside the commander 's quarters, where Mayor McDaniels was struggling in her sleep that she have her arms and legs coming everywhere which she was having a nightmare that is when she had awoke up with blood was oozing down her nose that she had wiped her nose with her left hand.

"What the hell is this….Am I bleeding right now?!" McDaniels said as she had sat up from her spot on the bed which she was looking down at her hand that it was smeared with crimson red blood, and then looks down at her pillow that a blood strain on it that she had flipped it over to hide the evidence that is when BarBrady had came walking in there and saw her sitting on the bed covering her nose with her hand which she was trying to hide from him.

"Uh, Mary…What wrong with you?" BarBrady asks that is when the mayor's eyes were glowing bright yellow and sneering so evilly like something had taken over her as she had turned to look at him that the sight of her had frightened him to the core as she had stepped forward that is when she had attacked him that she had pushed him down on the bed .

"Do you miss you human scum that you and your little resistance should had let me and my army invaded your world and enslaved your weak-minded species, because you aren't worthy of this world, due from your miserable kind's own greed, bigotry and lust that I'll create hell on earth for you filthy humans ?!" Mabus/McDaniels replied in a evil hissing tone voice as she had crawled over her lover to pinned him down that is when she had snapped out of it that she was putting her hand on her forehead. "What happened that something had came over me….George?" she had rolled off from him looking fearful that she can't remembers what happened a few minutes ago.

"Mary, I know it wasn't you at all?!" BarBrady said that he had taken her into his arms to tries to comforts her, but she had pushes him away from her at that moment.

"I'd had known this will happened that Mabus will returned from the dead to tortured me like he did, when he was alive while he was within me." McDaniels said as she was nervously paces back and forth while BarBrady was sitting on the bed.

Meanwhile outside of the bunker that the boys along with Dovahkiin who were dressed in camo clothes and paint that they are ready to defends themselves from these aliens like they did with Nazi Zombies. "Let fuck these alien assholes up?!" Kyle said as he and his friends were standing up on the edge of the cliff and in the tree that they are ready to fight.

"So, the resistance are a bunch of children?" One of the nameless cops asks as they looks up at the pint sized army who had surrounded them at them at that moment which some of the alien controlled humans were afraid of them.

All sudden Dovahkiin had started the attack with his ground stomp attack that had left many alien controlled humans stunned from the attack that the Raven Nation commandos and the uninfected human cops had surrounded the stunned group with their guns draw that they'd handcuffed Freddie and taken him into custody along with the others.

"Welcome to Earth, you alien assholes!" Dovahkiin screams his war cry after jumping off the cliff to do battle which he was standing there dusting himself off.

"Good work, junior detective and other kids?!" Yates said as he had stepped forward to congrats them on their attack that the resistance had locked the others in the empty jail cells next to the Gua captive who was laying on the bed.

"Gentlemen and ladies….I needs a test subject which I'm going to see that I'm can remove this creature from the host without harming the person?!" Doctor Monroe ordered as they were bringing Freddie in while the boys looks on.

Foley and Adams, stick the mayoral aide on the table now!" Yates ordered that both officers just looks at each other's.

"God, I'm better be getting overtime for this?!" Adams added while he was wiping the sweat from his forehead.

XXXX

A few minutes later…Down in the lab that they'd puts Freddie on a gurney that they'd bounded him which he was stunned from Dovahkiin's ground stomp that the doctor was looking at Freddie's back where they had saw the slug was still attracted onto his back. That is when Mayor McDaniels appears and she looks very haggard that Yates had noticed her bloodshot eyes and the dark circles had formed under her eyes.

"Geez, mayor that you looks like hell right now?!" Yates asks along with a smirk that was formed on his lips that the mayor just rolls her eyes and gave him the finger at that moment.

"Shut the fuck up, Harris?!" McDaniels snapped back as she openly glares at him that the boys had noticed her that she doesn't look good at all that she was struggling with something right now.

"Dude, do you notice that the mayor is looking very rough and moody right now?" Cartman whispered to his friends who had nodded in full agreement.

"No shit, fat ass that she looks like a truck had hit her?!" Kyle added which he was glaring at Cartman who was looking very confused back at him for possible angering the mayor with his asshole ways as always."And don't dare you to bug her at all that she is already a nervous wreck has it is?!"

"Whatevea, Kahl that I'll do whatevea I want, Jew boy?!" Cartman replied along with laughter as he looks at Kyle with a naughty look that had formed on his heavy plump looking face that Kyle was rolling his eyes back at him. All sudden that is when Freddie had woke up from his drug made slumber which he was struggling to get free when he had seen Mayor McDaniels was heading into the room that contained the lab in that she was planning to get the alien to spilled his race's plans.

"Why the hell you came to this planet for the first place that I'm asking?!" Yates said as he had seated himself on a stool while she looks straight at him.

"We came to this planet in search of a new home after the Gua had ravaged my home world into an inhabitable wasteland you human?!" The alien said while speaking through Freddie which he was trying to get free from his bounds. "Wait a minute that I'm against this invasion which your humans needs my help to get to the hive queen that you want to destroy her?"

"Why should we listen to you that you could leading us into a trap for your friends to capture us all?!" Yates added as Jimbo and Ned had pulls him back when McDaniels had stepped between them.

"Stop, Harris?!" McDaniels said as she had seated herself on another stool that she was containing Yates that is when the alien controlled Freddie had popped his head up from the pillow that he was resting on.

"Do you know that she is still tainted by a Gua ?!" The alien controlled Freddie said that he can sense the essence of Mabus within her that everybody in the room looks at her in great shock at that moment.

"You wish that you have never stepped a foot on this damned planet?!" McDaniels replied that her hazel blue eyes had changed into that evil fiercely yellow was gleaming brightly. "I'd should had killed your queen when she was fleeing your home planet to escape from my conquest a long time ago." That the boys looks on in great horror at her who was grinning evilly that she had pushed Yates, Jimbo and Ned out of her way.

"Douchebag, you must do something?!" Cartman said as he and his friends looks at the young dragonborn who looks very shocked himself that he had his baseball bat in his hands.

"Sorry, Mayor McDaniels that this is going to hurt us both?!" Dovahkiin said as he went up to the possessed mayor which he was ready to swing it at any minute that he had throw the ball up that it had caught her eye that Dovahkiin had struck her in the stomach that she had went down in pain.

"Goddamnit that fucking hurts?!" McDaniels said as she was laying on the ground in pain right now that BarBrady had fell on his knees to check her out that Mabus had drifted back into his prison within her mind .

"Mary?" BarBrady said as he was helping her out that she was wincing in pain that she was cradling herself to ease the pain at that moment.

"I'm so sorry, mayor that you were not yourself a few minutes ago." Dovahkiin apologizes for his hit on her while she was getting up from the floor with the help of BarBrady.

"Why the hell you guys are looking at me so funny that we've a alien invasion to stop for God's sake?" McDaniels irritated stated as she was glaring at them before turning her attention back on the alien controlled Freddie at that moment.

"Well, mayor that you're still connected to the long thought dead alien leader?!" Yates said that he was standing there with a cigarette that was struck between his lips as he was glaring at his head superior who was quietly pacing back and forth that she was still shaken up from the minor possession that she was glaring back at him.

"Really, Harris that you're worried about me that I'm could be a threat , due to the fact that these aliens' presence is somehow bringing that monster back from the dead through me." McDaniels snapped back as she had stopped in her tracks that she looks greatly disgusted with him.

"Should we use the mayor to track the hive and its queen down?!" Randy answered.

'Yes, in Dracula that the vampire hunters uses Mina Harker to connect with Dracula to track him down to destroyed him for good." Gerald added.

"Gentlemen, but first we need to finds a way to kill the creature without any of their hosts." McDaniels said after she had cleared her throat.

"Look, Mayor McDaniels is having those ugly side effects from her possession by Mabus that she is highly sensitive to anything that walks like Sam Winchester in Supernatural has." Stan replied that the mayor just stood there looking very dumbfounded at this whole thing.

"Why thanks, kid for making me into a freak?!" McDaniels rants angrily as she was glaring down at the boys.

"_To Be Continued"_

_**Author's notes: For reminder that the fourth chapter of The revenge of the coon is up, and I'm going to work on the fifth chapter to the story now.**_


	6. The Hive Queen

**Chapter 6: The Hive Queen**

An hour later…Outside of the town's limits that the alien controlled townsfolk are armed as they're walking the town streets to capture any humans and guarding the hive from any threats that come along that the uninfected adults that includes Jimbo, Ned, Yates, Randy, Foley, Barkley and BarBrady were decked out in camo hiding in the bushes to see how they're going to attacks the hive without hurting anyone that they're hoping that killing the queen will gets everybody back.

"But something had been itching my balls since earlier tonight, after the mayor had shown the partially possession that she had?!" Yates questioned out loudly as they were heading back to the bunker after recon the area for the attack.

"Geez, Harris….That she had managed to overcome the partially possession attempt fine?!" Randy said as all of them had stopped in their tracks to looks at him.

"What happens that she can't control the monster within her next time, if it have ever decided to rear its head again, Marsh?!" Yates replied that his voice was filled with great concern that BarBrady stood there very quietly and in shock.

"Yates is right, Randy…What happened, if she become fully possessed again that we all had saw Mabus' path of destruction within her at firsthand over two years and an half ago?!" Jimbo added while he was standing next to Ned.

"Hold on your britches, gentlemen that Mary is strong that she won't let Mabus overtake her again." BarBrady said that a hint of his long fading Long Island accent can be heard at that moment.

"That monster within her is a threat, sir?!" Yates said as he had places his left hand on his superior's right broad shoulder. Meanwhile at the same time that the boys had noticed Mayor McDaniels was walking through the hallway dressed in her black colored leather bomber jacket along black leather pants and boots that she is pretending to be Mabus to get to the remaining Gua to gathered the info for destroying the alien slugs.

"Dude, why the hell is , Mayor McDaniels is dressed in all black for?" Kyle said as he looks at his friends with great concern for a second that is when they had decided to follows her to see where she is going to.

"Shit….Shit…Shit…This is really bad you guys that Mayor McDaniels is the devil in flesh again that she is going to betray us all like Princess Kenny did?!" Cartman said in a panic that Kenny just stood there looking very annoyed for a moment.

"You guys…..We needs to be sure that she is evil, and planning to destroy us." Dovahkiin added that he didn't know how evil McDaniels was when she was possessed by Mabus that the boys had saw the evil within her firsthand. Outside of another highly tech advanced bunker where The Gua council was holding its withdrawal of their forces from Earth meeting inside. That the boys were hiding in the bushes to see what she is doing there which they didn't see her at all that she had sneaked up on them instead.

"Boys, what are you doing here that I may ask … Wait a damned minute, are you following me right now?!" McDaniels said that the boys just stood there looking very shocked when they'd overheard her voice coming behind them.

"So, you're not fully possessed by Mabus again, mayor?!" Stan asks that the mayor stood there rolling her eyes at them.

"No, I'm not possessed that I'm pretending to be Mabus to gather info on how to destroy this Goddamned alien slugs, so, we can live normalcy again before the next disaster comes along." McDaniels explained her plan away. A few minutes ago….Inside the bunker that the Gua council the aliens hides their selves inside the every flesh and genders of humanity were sitting around the circular table discussing withdrawing their forces from the planet and their rivals being on earth too. When all sudden they all looks up to the door to see Mayor McDaniels standing before them.

"Do you miss me at all?!" Mabus/McDaniels said as she walks toward them while the boys were crawling through the wire filled furnace vent that they're to spy on the meeting and places the bombs everywhere in the bunker right now.

"My lord that we see that you're still alive, and still inside your third human host…..What, do you want us to do your bidding?!" The alien council leader said as the fake long dead head alien leader had stepped forward at that moment.

"That I like this body more over my other hosts, because the power she has , that I wants you to tell me about how to destroy that sneaky slug queen who had escaped from our invasion 100 years ago." Mabus/McDaniels ordered that she had faked the tone of her voice in a hissing tone when she was possessed.

"We choke them with fire when we had invaded their home world , my lord?!" The council leader quickly replied that he knows Mabus is unmerciful toward anyone for not answering him quickly, or telling the truth.

"I must go to finish my job by destroying the queen that you fools had failed to destory?!" Mabus/McDaniels said as she was walking away after she had placed a bomb on the wall before stepping out of the bunker, where the boys were gathered outside waiting for her that is when she had pushed the button to set the bombs off to get her revenge against The Gua for her nightmares and unbearable pains. "See you in hell, you alien scumbags?!, George, tell Jimbo and Ned to get a couple barrel of napalm that I know how to stop these alien slugs." As she was taking her yellow colored eye lenses out which it was driving her crazy while she was talking on the walkie talkie.

Back in town that the men had entered Jimbo's Gun Shop to grab the barrels out of the back storage room while BarBrady was looking over the town from the hill that he is standing on that he was waiting for them to return.

"Fellas, is that you?!" BarBrady said as he had puts his pistol out of his holster and moving his light around to see what is going toward him that is when he had saw Yates and his men are converted. "Oh, fudge this!" As his now converted men were about to grab him that is when he had flees into the woods that Yates had tackled him on the ground at that moment.

XXXX

A few minutes later that BarBrady walking toward the bunker which he was acting weird when he had came across McDaniels and the boys on the game trail that she can sense something is wrong with him.

"George, something is not right with you that I can sense it at this second ?!" McDaniels said in a very nervously tone as she had backs away from him with caution along with the boys.

"Ah, Mary, what are you talking about?!" BarBrady replied in a very confused tone as she was attempting to leave that is when she had gotten a terrible vision from Mabus' foresight power after he had grabs by her arm.

"Get away from me now!" McDaniels demanded that is when her hazel- blue eyes had shifted to that creepy possessed yellow color as she had broken free from her captor.

"You think that you're going to win this that we're everywhere which we're here to give your world a second chance ." The alien possessed BarBrady replied that a evil smile had formed on his lips."You can't harm him at all that I can see the flashback when you were possessed that he don't want to harm you either."

That is when Dovahkiin had sneaked up on him to delivered his bull rush attack on the now possessed police chief that BarBrady had fell on his ground when the mayor was standing over him to shocked him with Mabus' lighting power which it had harmed the slug to death that it had released BarBrady from its control as she was holding it in her hand .

"Mary, Now I know about the truth being trapped inside your own body?!" BarBrady said that he looks very dazed from the possession that he had just went through.

A half hour later…..Inside the town that she, BarBrady and the boys had sneaked into the now alien controlled town that is when they'd came Jimbo, Ned and Randy who were hiding from the aliens for a while.

"Jimbo, Ned and Randy…. Are you really you that George, over here was temporary possessed by these alien slugs?!" McDaniels said in a low voice while they're hiding inside Jimbo's store back room from the aliens' presence were crawling around the area.

"We're still humans, Mayor, we had found the couple of barrels of napalm back in here?!" Jimbo said as they were walking through the back storage area.

"Uh, mayor ….What happened to Harris and his squad?!" Randy asks in a very puzzled tone voice.

"Harris and his men had been converted into the hive before they'd temporary converted me that I know where is the hive at that it is located in the old rundown power plant that we'd replaced , Mary." BarBrady said.

Meanwhile at the same time inside the control room of the former power plant where Johnson, Victoria , Mackey, Garrison along with Dawson had gathered around the table when Yates and his men had entered the room. That the adults and the kids had sneaked in the garage and the loading dock inside a old army covered transport truck that Jimbo owns to transports the barrels to destroy the hive with, and guns. When all sudden they're surrounded by the aliens at that moment.

"Well…Well…Well…It is the human resistance that your little rebellion will ends tonight?!" Johnson said that he was acting as the alien leader for the queen who is hiding within her hive.

"Johnson, don't make me hurt you at all?!" McDaniels said as her eyes were gleaming yellow which she looks up at him that he kinda of back off a little bit when he saw her eyes while Jimbo and Ned had punched holes in the barrels that they'd let them dropped to let the liquid leak out to ooze down the crumbling cement toward the red glowing hive below that power turbine rooms which all sudden the monster alien queen that she looks like a giant lamprey that looks like a cheesy SYFY Channel's original movie's prop had emerged from the hive which Jimbo had lit the fuel at that moment .

"You guys this monster looks like something out of a cheesy SYFY Channel's movie?!" Cartman said with heavy laughter when all sudden Dovahkiin had released his powerful fart ever the Nagasaki that he was thought by the masters of the Fart, Terrance and Philip that the force of the fart had sent the monster alien into flames that it had burnt alive which everyone were back to normal, also Mayor McDaniels is not longer partial possessed either.

"What happened?!" Johnson said that everybody was standing there very dazed at that moment.

The next morning at the school that today is the last school that everyone had noticed that new girl isn't there anymore that is when the kids had puts two together.

"So, I taken that the new girl was the alien queen ?!" Stan said while he and his friends were standing by his locker.

"Well, dude that this whole mess had started when she had arrived in town?! Kyle added that Kenny had sighs a sign of relief that he didn't die at all.

"You guys that Douchebag had saved the world with his ass again." Cartman said along with laughter that Dovahkiin stood there rolling his eyes at Cartman.

_**"The End"**_


End file.
